Siempre de la persona equivocada
by Annelice'KissLemon
Summary: ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de él? Después de un accidente donde el amor de su existencia muere, la vida de Bella no es igual. ONE-SHOT. Todos humanos.


_Hola!_

_Este One-Shot es inspirado en la canción Mi soledad y yo de Alejandro Sanz._

_Espero muchos comentarios por favor!!!_

* * *

**Siempre de la persona equivocada...**

**Bella POV**

La lluvia caía a cántaros afuera. Mi ventana llena de abarrotes negros semi-pintados estaban llenos de agua de lluvia; que al chocar con estos se oía un tintineo espeluznante.

No podía contener las lágrimas que salían por mis ojos, de verdad que no podía.

El ruido exterior, ahogaba mis sollozos, mientras que en la penumbra de la noche, lloraba por _él_.

Tenía mi torso abrazado fuertemente por mis brazos, acurrucada en un cobija y moviendome de adelante a atrás.

Ya sabía que sería imposible dejar de llorarlo, pero, no quería que mi padre me viera en ese estado.

¿Por qué _él_? ¿Por qué, en vez de él, su padre?

Sabía que era egoísta pensar de esa forma, pero aún no entendía bien que _é_l ya no estaba, que se había ido...

-_Bella..._ -Oí _su_ voz. Su hermosa voz sólo empeoro mi llanto.

Tenía presente todo... Su voz, su rostro, ¡hasta su olor!

¡Como si los necesitara!

Porque era así...

Me apreté más el torso, era como si estuviera a punto de partirme en dos.

Mentalmente recordé lás últimas palabras que pronuncié, antes de verlo partir.

-_Adiós. Cuídate mucho. Te Amo, eres el amor de mi existencia_ -Mis palabras expresaron todo el amor que por él sentía.

Pero él ya no estaba...

-¡Bella! ¡Voy a la casa Cullen! -Gritó mi padre desde la sala.

_Cullen_. Sentí como la sangre huía de mi rostro y una nueva punzada de dolor en el corazón.

De seguro, Carlisle se encontraría internado en el hospital. Sufrió grandes daños, pero por lo menos, sí sobrevivió.

Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que ví _sus_ preciosos ojos verdes. Grandes y con un brillo especial, lleno de pestañas cobrizas que le daban un toque de misterio.

Un misterio que nunca descubrí. Que moría por saber.

Una vez empazados los recuerdos era imposible pararlos, ya más tarde me las arreglaría con el dolor.

También con perfecta claridad lo recordaba tal y como _era_, de complección mediana, alto, cabellos alborotados y cobrizos, una sonrisa torcida -mi favorita- que siempre me dejaba si aliento y por supuesto, sus labios.

_Era_ el chico más perfecto que en mi vida había visto.

La vez que lo conocí, tartamudeé como tonta y me sonrojé a más no poder. Él sonrió y dijo _su_ nombre: _Edward Cullen_.

Sí aun viviera nosotros...

Una punzada de dolor atrevesó de nuevo mi corazón, encogiéndolo.

El dolor cada vez me llegaba más rápido.

Hacía ya una semana que él había... Fallecido en un accidente de carretera.

Hacía una semana que lo había estado llorando.

Una ira irracional me inundó al recordar la promesa que me había hecho días antes de irse.

-_Bella, eres la persona que más quiero, nunca de los nunca te dejaré. Es una promesa. Nunca de los nunca te hare daño_ -Dijo, con voz solenme y la mano derecha en el corazón-. _También es una promesa._

Una promesa que no cumplió. Retrificó, dos promesas.

Me levanté y caminé al clóset; lo abrí de un tirón y saqué una bolsa negra de lona.

La arrastré y la subí encima de la cama. Corrí hasta el interrumptor de la luz, encendí la luz y regresé a la cama.

Abrí la bolsa y busqué la foto que más me gustaba de _él_.

La encontré junto con un montón de cosas que me había regalado. La miré. Era hermosa.

El marcó de madera le daba un aire rústico a la foto. Él se encontraba en el centro con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte.

Sus cabellos cobrizos parecían tener vida. Cuando tomé aquella foto, el viento sopló con intensidad, haciendo revolotear loos cabellos castaños dorados.

Vestía un suéter negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla; junto con unos tenis negros.

Lloré al ver su sonrisa... ¡La última vez que ví su precioso rostro estaba.. Frío!

Un desgarrador sollozo sonó de mi garganta.

Siempre de la persona equivocada...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a nosotros? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él y amarlo?

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, mientras intentaba con todo el corazón ver pronto los ojos de Edward.

De pronto, mi corazón paró.

Pasaron minutos y no volvió a latir. Estaba a la espera de cualquier sonido, cualquiera menos _ese_ sonido...

-_Bienvenida, Amor_ -.

* * *

_Muerta..._

Charlie llegó ese día a las 9:30 PM. Corrió las escaleras, luego de que su hija no contestara a sus llamados.

Abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza y la vió.

Recostada en la cama, abrazando aquella vieja fotografía y sin respirar...

_Sin vida..._

Con desesperación marcó el número de la clínica.

Los paramédicos no tardaron, pero sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde.

_Feliz..._

En el rostro de Bella se podían ver los rastros de lágrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad.

Inconscientemente, ella sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de su amado, Edward.

-Lo sentimos, Jefe Swan. Su hija... Ha muerto -Informó el doctor Hanks Jefferson.

-¿Qué? ¡Es imposible! ¿Pero cómo...? -No termino la última frase con temor a pronunciar esas palabras.

-Ataque al corazón, Charlie-.

_Siempre de la persona equivocada..._

_Siempre..._

**FIN**


End file.
